


The Knife of Romance

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her love is one moment of perfect bliss, and an eternity of secrets, lies and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> For Voldemort's POV of this scene, see [Kodou](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3257117)

_Deep within my chest_  
 _The knife of romance_  
 _Is pressed against_  
 _My half-formed flesh_. -Phi, "Knife of Romance"

~ The Knife of Romance ~

Before he goes to sleep, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to him, holding her tightly against his chest. She knows it is an act of possession - to prevent her from leaving in the middle of the night, which she  _will_  want to do when she wakes up from one nightmare only to find herself in a reality that is just cold on her skin and as drained of happiness as her cell in Azkaban used to be. But in this moment she can pretend that his actions are borne of affection. For the last few seconds before she lapses into sleep, she can make herself believe that her love is returned. Before she falls into a dream of torment, before she wakes up in a broken dream, before he so casually breaks her heart  _again_ , she can pretend.

When she wakes, she will tuck the splinters of her dashed hopes into the silver box hidden in the depths of her mind, where she hides all of the things that must be kept secret from him, and if ever he were to tear her mind apart looking for the one thing that would ruin everything between them, he would find this silver treasure chest. And if he were to spill its contents, only the universe knows which one of them it would truly destroy...

~end~


End file.
